girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Who would play who in Girl Genius anime
At work yesterday this thought just popped into my head. If Girl Genius were ever animated who would they get to play the characters. As a fan of anime both dub and sub I can tell you getting the right voice actor for a part is important. I am going to stick to who I consider the main characters so far. Agatha-Given that she is 18 it would need to be a person who could sound young but not too young. Also would need to be able to capture her character development from scatter brain with no self confidence to someone who is willing to take on armies. I would recommend Mae Whitman (Katara-Avatar the Last Airbender, Rose-American Dragon: Jake Long), Grey Delisle (Azula-Avatar the Last Airbender, Mandy-The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy), or Karen Strassman (Kallen-Code Geass, Soifon & Momo-Bleach). I am a little torn about Grey Delisle since I thing she would also do a great Bang; she is really good at evil. Gilgamesh-He is in his early 20's so needs to sound mature but not too much. Considering he has been both bad ass and butt monkey it needs to be someone who can pull off both. I would choose Dante Basco (Zuko-Avatar the Last Airbender), Yuri Lowenthal (Sasuke-Naruto, Suzaku-Code Geass), or Johnny Yong Bosch (Ichigo-Bleach, Lelouch-Code Geass). If I had to pick it would be Basco for Gil, Lowenthal for Lars, and Bosch for Tarvek. Klaus-Needs to be someone with gravitas who can show Klaus's fearsome side and his more honorable side. If they could get him I would try for Jeremy Irons (Scar-The Lion King) or Jamieson Price (Lord Genome-Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Martin Jigmar-Scryed). The more I think about it the more I like Price in the role. Othar Tryggvassen-Since he is a genre savvy ham with homicidal tendencies I can only think of one person to pull this off. David Lodge (Jiraiya-Naruto, Kenpachi-Bleach) Hear him as Jiraiya and you can just picture Othar. Bangladesh DuPree-Our favorite happy psycho. Would have to be a girl that is both cheery and scary. I said before that I think Grey Delisle would be good in the role. I would also put up Nicole Sullivan (Shego-Kim Possible). It would be a coin toss for me between the two. Tarvek-He is a chess master with a soft side. He is a grey character who could become a friend or foe depending on the situation. The same guys I recommended for Gil I would recommend for Tarvek. I would lean more to Bosch though. He plays Lelouch on Code Geass who is also a chess master with a soft side. Zeetha- She is out favorite Skifander (also our only Skifander). As the tough big sister of the group it needs to be someone with a more mature voice then Agatha but not by much. The ladies I recommend for DuPree I would also recommend for Zeetha. I would also add Tara Strong (Raven-Teen Titans, Batgirl-Batman the Animated series) Krosp- As the emperor of all cats he should have a somewhat regal voice but considering that he is seen as a pet by everyone maybe not so much. I think Crispin Freeman (Jeremiah Gottwald-Code Geass, Alucard-Hellsing) would be good in the role. Well that’s my list. I am also considering one for if they make a live action movie version of our favorite story about mad scientists. Tell me what you think Wilahelm2 03:23, 22 February 2009 (UTC)Wilahelm2 : i think the foglios and their friends would speak all the characters - just like in their radioplays : Finn MacCool 10:40, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :: I think it would be a crime to not cast Cheyenne as Othar, but for Klaus I recommend Erik Braeden, who is a well-known soap opera actor in the U.S. He's German, and still has that flavour in his voice despite living and working in American show business for so long. Jeremy Irons would also be excellent, and Steve Blum MUST be part of it somewhere. I don't really care where, as long as it's not a cameo. (Actually, use the whole Bebop cast as a base and work out from there.) -- Corgi 21:51, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Is 'Skifander' really the national (?) form of Skifander? As a Denmark I find that difficult to believe. What do you Americas and Englands and Germanys and Frances and everybody else think? ;-) Rancke 18:02, 23 May 2009 (UTC) : I'm not an America, I'm a United States of America. (And some Englands consider themselves to be United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Irelands.) Argadi 19:14, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :: And we have a nominee for the "Response that missed the point by the greatest margin Award". ;-) Rancke 20:38, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::: And also one for 'Quickest off-topic response'; but more to the point, I usually say 'Skifandran'. Your milage may vary. -- Corgi 21:51, 23 May 2009 (UTC)